cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senatus Populusque Romanus
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History category:Red team alliances The Charter of SPQR Sections- I- Introduction II- Membership III- Government IV- Diplomacy I. Introduction: On this, the Thirteenth day of the month of Emperor Augustus in the year MMVII, SPQR is officially founded. The alliance of SPQR expresses the values of the Roman Republic, the Athenian view of logic and the Spartan view of war. May SPQR prosper; Republic Forever! II. Membership 1. Any free man may become a Citizen of Rome and enter SPQR. If they are wanted for crimes by foreign powers, or are at war, they may not enter the alliance. 2. The SPQR believes that people deserve chances to live and prosper and not always die at the edge of a sword. a. Nations may join at the Forvm (http://z11.invisionfree.com/FORVM) and will receive a confirmation message delivered to their nation. b. All members are entitled to the following: i. Protection from rogues and warmongers. ii. Aid for fighting, protecting, and reconstruction from the government iii. A right to vote for the senate iv. A right to learn the way Cybernations works: politically, economically, technically, etc. d. In return for these rights granted to members of the SPQR, the Government retains the authority to ask nations to donate aid or conduct war, for the good of the Alliance, as the Government sees fit. e. Membership Clause: if an individual threatens the safety of the alliance through misplaced aggression, espionage, or other heinous crimes, the Government of SPQR reserves the right to expel and ban said member. III. Government The People of Rome recognize that a government is needed to maintain law, order, coordination, and stability in an alliance. Thusly, the People do enjoin to construct and maintain a government that is a combination of both the ideals of Democracy and the strength of centralized, authoritative leadership. a. Consuls: i. Consuls are elected once every 3 months by the Senate. The Consuls may be selected from amongst Senators or Citizens. The potential Candidates are nominated and seconded by three members of the citizenry. These candidates then speak to the senate prior to voting. The Senate then votes amongst the Candidates with the presiding Consul acting as tie-breaker. ii. Consular Powers: 1. Consuls may veto a Senate vote only if both agree on the veto. 2. Consuls represent SPQR in Foreign Affairs and make public announcements. 3. Consuls may appoint and remove Magistrates as they see fit. Magistrates are, however, subject to Senate approval. iii. War Clause: in the event that the SPQR is thrust into a state of war, Consuls have the authority to declare Martial Law and dismiss the Senate until the alliance is deemed safe. At this time all powers and duties of the Senate are then assumed and delegated by the Consuls. b. Senate: The Senate represents democracy in SPQR. It is comprised of elected individuals who work for the betterment of the alliance. i. Senators are elected every three months by the body of SPQR. The number of Senators to be elected is decided by the total nations of SPQR divided by twenty. The senators who accumulate the most votes from the body will then take their place in the Senate. a. Until SPQR reaches one hundred members, the total will remain at five. b. Regardless of new membership totals, new Senators may only be elected at the end of the previous Senate's term. ii. Speaker of the Senate: The Speaker of the Senate has two main responsibilities: 1. Report to the Consuls on the state of the Senate weekly. 2. Replace an impeached Consul. iii. Sessions of Senate: The Senate must meet three times a week, every week. 1. At meetings, Senators may bring up the following: a. Foreign Affairs, treaties and agreements b. World events that may pertain to SPQR c. Internal events or issues d. Economic reports e. Charter Amendments 2. At the meetings, voting protocol is as follows: a. Treaties and Amendments require a 66% vote to pass plus ratification by at least one Consul b. All other decisions require a 51% vote iv. Emergency Sessions of the Senate: If needed, the Consuls or Speaker may call an emergency session in only two events: War or Impeachment. Both Consuls plus the Speaker must be present for the session to take place. a. The Senate must, within two hours of the session being called, come to a vote of 75%+ in favor of war. b. Consul Clause: The Consuls may declare martial law only if the Senate does not vote 75% in favor of war. This clause may only be invoked when SPQR may be called on to assist another alliance at war or in direct threats to SPQR, including but not limited to, spying. 2. Impeachment a. Impeachment proceedings may only occur when a Consul and the Speaker believe that the other Consul is guilty of abusing his/her powers or if the Consul is extremely inactive. b. The Senate must meet and be presented with evidence pertaining to the Consul's offenses. c. The Consul may plead guilty or not guilty and present a defense. d. The Senate must then gain a 75%+ vote to impeach the Consul. e. If convicted, the Speaker takes over both the duties of the Speaker and Consul for the remainder of the term. v. Senior Senator clause: if a Senator is in office for more that 12 months, he/she is then put permanently on the Senate after the maximum number of Senators is elected. c. Magistrates:These positions are appointed by the Consuls as the Consuls see fit, and are chosen by unanimous Consular vote.at the beginning of every month. Magistrates are installed in order for the alliance to run more smoothly. Magistrates cannot be the Speaker or Consul; however, they may be Senators. Magistrates have the authority to set up and administer their departments however they deem necessary by the implied power of the Consuls. IV. Diplomacy a. Treaties with foreign bodies may only be discussed by the Consuls and/or any Magistrate to whom this power has been delegated. b. Any Alliance may apply for an Embassy, yet are subject to revocation at the discretion of the Senate and Consuls. V. War I. Alliance War a. The Senate may declare war; however, the Consuls may declare war only if a pact needs to be fulfilled. Consuls may request that the Senate vote to declare war at any time. b. In the event of war, all members must report to their Legion Commander and prepare for battle. c. In time of war, the Consuls are the supreme commanders of all Legions. This authority may be delegated to a Magistrate, yet the Consuls' decree always supersedes that of the Magistrate. II. Tech Raiding The SPQR has state-backed Tech Raiding in that SPQR member can tech raid with government backing given they get government approval for their targets: a. Targets must be unaligned (Alliance Affiliation of 'None' or alliances of less than 5 members). b. Targets must have been inactive for more than 7 days. c. Members engaging in tech raids are not entitled to help from fellow SPQR nations without Consular approval. ADDENDUM: I. In order to accommodate the voting rotation, the following elections schedule shall take place for the first round of voting: a. The interim Senate will serve for a period of two (2) months, and Senate elections will take place in the months of: October, January, April, July. b. The consul elected with fewer votes in the first elections will serve three (3) months, and elections for this Consul seat will take place in November, February, May, August. c. The consul elected with more votes in the first elections will serve four (4) months, and elections for this Consul seat will take place in December, March, June, September. Current Treaties *Sons of Mars Treaty - PIAT with Sparta *Treaty of Drinking Wine and Epic Movies - ToA with Sparta *The Friends with Benefits Pact - PIAT with TAC *PIAT with TWD External links * The SPQR Forvm